PROJECT SUMMARY The Emory Dissemination and Outreach Core (D&OC) encompasses the mechanisms by which the Emory ACE proposal will engage the community, both scientific and general. Marcus Autism Center (MAC) and our clinical and academic partners have developed substantial communications and training resources to disseminate information on our research projects, to many audiences. Through its specific aims, the Emory D&OC will capitalize on these resources and create new programs and methods. Our specific aims are (1) Provide information about the projects in our ACE proposal for multiple audiences. We will administer Grand Rounds at multiple locations; develop new materials to address the gap between scientists and parents on communication of information and concerns; and join the Atlanta Science Festival to showcase technology from ACE projects for a diverse audience. (2) Engage our research participants and stakeholders in true dialogue about autism research and their contributions. The D&OC will partner with the Atlanta Autism Consortium to create an annual conference to bring together stakeholders throughout the region in a comfortable and safe environment; and with our institutional partners will produce audio, video, and graphical content and distribute to nearly 450,000 followers, monitoring responses and tailoring content for events/concerns. (3) Recruit trainees at all possible levels, ranging from high school through to postdoctoral fellowships, and recruit from diverse backgrounds. MAC will build on its relationships with diverse institutions for training and employment and support diversity in our own staff to ensure many voices are represented, and the D&OC will disseminate concerns or principles from those voices. (4) Involve volunteers and community members through our formal and informal outreach activities. MAC will augment its current robust volunteer program by separating into specific College and Adult Volunteer groups. College Volunteers are offered placements in research, primarily for the ACE projects, and Adult Volunteers are placed in childcare or Respite Day settings that also benefit ACE families.